


Alpha

by CleanFootApplesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Attack, Biting, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Member Death, Finger Sucking, Gang Rape, Healing, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Love Bites, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Sex, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Shock, Skinwalker, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Healing, Werewolves, owning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFootApplesauce/pseuds/CleanFootApplesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl's family is killed by wolves, the Alpha among them takes her as a mate and then she begins her life with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed like it’d be as any other normal day, two of my brothers were already making a fuss over what to watch and it wasn’t even noon, and the parents were complaining about the noise;a normal, regular day as usual. I walked to over to the back door, its all glass panel next to the equally sized glass panel beside it made it more of a window than anything else. The sun was already on a full glare over the yard and the soft wind that stirred the trees made it look like a lovely summer day. I rested my forehead against the door’s glass panel as I continued to look outside, _“Why can’t everyone just be quiet and enjoy the day?”_    I let out a soft sigh and then my heartbeat stuttered for a few seconds as I saw the four creatures race out from the treeline and towards the house. _“Holy shit. Wolves.”_  

Not the average wolf that you’d think of, not even close. A mixture of skinwalker and shapeshifter, all of that species is born male and though they’re stuck with the ability to only shape into a full wolf, they have the power as well to only let what they wish to shift to their animal counterpart. In full wolf they stand 6 foot tall to the shoulder, but then-that’s only the average height. Some are much much larger. Usually they kept to eating animals, but some went after both human prey and animals together. No one was ever really safe to begin with.

I fumbled with the two locks on the door, one a deadbolt and the other a normal house doorknob keylock. It was all in vain, the doorknob’s lock had been broken days ago due to carelessness and the deadbolt fell from the frame once I went to slam it across. _“We’re so damn screwed.”_  The wolves were getting closer and closer, one heading straight towards the backdoor, and I was too damn scared to call out to the others and warn them. I braced my feet against the mudroom’s tile floor and leveraged myself against the door to hold it closed. The large wolf heading towards the door slowed and trotted onto the backporch then stopped to stare at me. With a simple shrug of his dark brown fur-covered shoulders he comes to a stand and shifts to his human form, leaving all but his hands,ears, and some of his face still in wolf form. It’s a failed attempt for me to not look at him, suntanned skin showing off all the time he’s outdoors, the many scars that are scattered over his skin like badges of war and courage, everything about him is large and only makes me feel more frail and weak against this sudden attack. With a clawed hand he reaches out and traces a finger over the glass panel not leaving a scratch or noise. Staring up at him with wide brown eyes I tense and brace myself more against the door. He backs away. For a moment I think he’s going to call his friends and then they’ll leave, then he turns back and rushes the door, throwing his whole body hard against it and making the leverage I had slip. The wolf sees the slip and pushes the door open and gets halfway inside, a squeak of surprise makes it past my lips and I attempt to keep the door closed closer to the doorjam and out of his reach. Not even in a hurry he just stays there as if he’s comfortable and relaxed, only making me more desperate and shaky in my resistance of him entering.

A blow of air over my short hair makes me flinch and I look up at him with still wide eyes,”Wolf wants woman.” he murmurs huskily with a smile that I’m not sure if it’s a smile or a smirk.

If possible my eyes widen further, _“Oh. Oh crap. What does he mean by ‘want’? Like a meal or mate..? Damn. As his mate...Not like I have any options really, if I piss him off he might just kill me, but either way I’ll end up dying anyway. It’s worth a shot and he’s not anywhere close to unattractive.”_  I let out a small shaky breath of air and let the door go and he steps into the house, _“He’s not attacking me, so that’s a good sign.”_ Slowly I move to him, until I have myself pressed against his body-almost like a hug but not. Uncertainty I press my face against his chest and then rub my cheek against his warm skin, _“Fuck, he smells absolutely amazing.”_   A small almost purr makes its way past my lips, “Woman wants wolf.”

A low rumble or approval lightly vibrates against my head from his chest. He picks me up and holds me against him pressing his face into the area just behind my left ear then licking it. A small shiver runs down my spine and I know he felt my reaction, _“I want more…”_ He moves a few feet away from the house and places me down on the ground gently, he wants me to stay where he put me and I find myself not caring that the others aren’t safe.

I watch him move off until a mean growl catches my attention and I see a white wolf heading towards me. Lips back over teeth the wolf snarls at me as he approaches, my mind is blank with fear as he continues his advance. Then he pounces, his jaws clamping down on my right ankle and I let out a small cry of pain. My wolf hears the cry and out of nowhere he comes running, his eyes flashing from brown to black to red violet as he sees the assault. With a growl of what I can only assume as rage he attacks the white wolf and throws the white wolf away from me. Without even a glance back the white wolf moves into the house and leaves.

Gingerly my wolf lifts up my ankle to inspect it, he tears off the ragged jean leg and then places his mouth over the gashes. I flinch and reach out placing a hand for stability on his shoulder and lightly digging my short nails into his skin as he heals the wound. “Thank you.” I say softly as he finishes by lightly licking over smaller cuts.

He pauses briefly to look down at me with his human brown eyes, “No one hurts what is mine.” With that said he lifts me up and carries me a bit more away from the house.

“The other wolves are watching me.” I say softly.

He nods, “Yes, you’re not marked so they either want you for themselves or to to eat.”

A small shudder went through me and I found myself tightening my grip on his one arm, “Then why don’t you mark me now?” I ask him, not liking the idea of being with anyone else.

“It’s not a particularly nice feeling, from what I’ve heard, for mates to go through.”

“You’ll just bite my neck though, marking is just the neck biting. That’s not terrible.”

“It’s not a light bite, brown eyes.” He tells me as he sets me down then also sits down in front of me.

I fiddle with the grass beside my one knee then look up at him, “But then I’d be safe from the other males without a mate right, if you marked me?”

“Yes. You would be marked, I’d have claim to you.”

“I want you to mark me.”

He shakes his head lightly, “I’d rather be able to make it as nice as possible, and I can’t now.”

I crawl to him and climb into his lap, _“He’s not a normal wolf, not with his eyes going to the red violet color, either he’s more than a wolf or he’s a really high standing wolf. The way alone how he handled that white wolf and holds himself...is he an Alpha? He has to be, nothing else makes sense.”_ Lightly, I press my mouth against his shoulder, “Bit me please.” I murmur nuzzling against him.

“I already told you-”

Not letting myself over think things like I would normally, I move and press my mouth against his. Catching him off guard as I teasingly glide my tongue over his teeth and lips before taking his bottom lip between my teeth and giving it a small tug, “Please, Alpha. Bite me please.”

A low growl rumbles from his chest as his eyes bleed to the red violet color, “Mate.”

“Alpha, please.” I murmur softly pressing against him.

Without another word he grasps a light handful of my hair and gives it a soft tug. I let my head fall back and expose my neck to him, he leans in towards my neck and nuzzles it breathing in my smell with a low rumble, “Mine.”

“Yes, Alpha.” I breath with a soft moan, all of my senses are at a high, _” Want him, want him now.”_

Lightly he rubs his mouth and teeth over my neck until he stops and licks the exposed skin once more, “Mine.”

His lengthened canine teeth sink into my neck, _”Fuck, he was right it does hurt a little. But damn, it feels so good.”_  He pulls back, taking out his teeth before moving to another spot and biting there, I let out a soft groan and wait for the next bite, but it doesn’t come. “Alpha?” I question softly running a hand through his short dark brown hair.

He pulls back, “One bite would’ve been enough, but I couldn’t help from biting you once more. You’re so damn sweet.”

“I thought more were needed..?”

“The movies are wrong about us.” He tells me as he begins to stand holding me against himself, “They’re just not wrong about everything.”

Slowly my senses take in all the surroundings and not just him, I can hear the screams as my family is slowly being killed and eaten by the other wolves, “Is it terribly painful for them?” I find myself wondering outloud.

“There’s worse ways to die, Mate.” He murmurs to me.

As he walks away with me in his arms the screams and cries fade, and I find myself not really caring because he’s there and nothing else matters.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn’t wrong about him being an Alpha, and the higher standing part I seemed to have hit right on the nail as well, what he called his ‘den’ was basically an old castle. “It’s really pretty.” I murmured as I took in the modernized castle, the one tower looked like it’d been knocked down at one point and then when rebuilt turned into an old+new deal, and the look in full was stunning.

“It’s been in my family for a few generations, well kept and well if it ever needs anything we won’t be lacking what it takes to take care of it. Or anything in that matter.” He said matter-of-factly.

“You’ll give me a tour of it?” I wondered.

“Yes, eventually, but the only tour I want to give you is of my chamber.”

A soft laugh made it past my lips and I pressed a smile against his cheek, “I’d very much like to take said tour.”

He grinned in return, “It’ll be a pretty long.”

“Mmm, the best kind.”

He shook his head still smiling and continued to carry me into his den.

“It’s all very big.” I said as I stood looking around at his room.

“Well, I’m a big man.”

I turned to look at him over my shoulder and gave him a once over with a soft smile, “Yes, you are.”

“Do you like what you see?”

“Oh, yes. Everything is very lovely.” I told him then smiled to myself when I heard his small growl of disapproval.

“Not want I meant, brown eyes.”

I turned around fully and walked up to him with a little smirk, “I know, Alpha. Everything meets with my approval.”

He silently glared down at me and I smiled up at him before wrapping my arms around his waist and hugged him tight, “Mate.”

“I don’t ever want to take my hands off of my Alpha.” I murmured, softly tracing the various scars on this chest with my fingers.

He purred lightly making me smile, “You ready for the tour now?”

“Mm, yes please.”

The words were barely past my lips and he already had me up against the wall with a hand in my hair. I couldn’t help the small smile that broke across my face as he leaned down to me before capturing my mouth with his own. I ran my hands over his chest and to the back of his neck to his own short hair, slowly bringing the pace down lightly on the kiss and teasing him with my tongue.

“Mate..” He rumbled low against my mouth.

“No need to rush, Wolf. Let me play a little..?” I wondered quietly to him, he shrugged and grunted. I took it as a yes.

Standing on tip-toe I tried to change the angle of the kiss slightly but he was too tall for it, I frowned slightly and saw his grinning response to it, “How about we take this to the bed?”

He barked out a laugh and I tried to hide my own smile, as we moved over to the new location. As payback I pushed him back onto the bed making him laugh again as he sat up and then pulled me down onto his lap, “You’re the perfect size for me, brown eyes.”

I rolled my eyes playfully and licked his cheek, “Right back at you.”

His eyes darkened and he ran his hands over my side then back to my ass and grabbed me pulling me closer to him, “I can’t wait to feel you.”

“Mm. The wait will be worth it.” I teased and watch as his eyes go red violet.

“Don’t play with me, Mate.”

Grinding down against his growing erection I gave him a sweet smile, “I wouldn’t think of such a thing, Alpha.”

He growled low in the back of his throat, “You’re a bad liar.”

I leaned forward and licked the full length of his neck, “Mm, and you’re terribly bad at hiding your growing reaction to me.” He grunts in response as I grind against him again, “Really, very bad at hiding it.” His hands tightens their hold on my ass and I smiled softly.

Then he let himself fall back so that he was laying on the bed and I straddled him, a confused look furrowed my eyebrows until he used his claws to rip off my shirt and then the same of my bra.

I glared. “You said I could play.” I murmured bracing my hands against his chest.

“I never said any such thing.”

 _“No, he hadn’t but still…”_  I crossed my arms over my ribcage just under my chest with of course push my breasts up a bit. “But I want to play a little.” I told him softly.

“Mm, then play with yourself for me.”

“That’s not the playing I want to do though,” I said letting my hands fall to smooth of his chest, “I had kind of hoped to make it good for you.”

“There’s no possible problem of you not.” He answered running his hands from my ass to hips.

My mouth twisted slightly as I thought, _”How do you explain to someone that your own touch doesn’t do anything for you..? But he had said for him, so then he’d take care of the rest and I can just tease him and make him harder for me by doing so even though it provides nothing for me...hm.”_  I moved my hands slowly over his chest and down his abdomen then over my thighs and briefly over his hands then up my sides and over my head in a stretch. _“It can’t be that hard.”_ I let out a soft sigh then moved my hands down so that I cupped my breasts. Opening my eyes slightly to see his expression and seeing that he had his gaze solely on my hands and chest. I let out another deep breath and palmed them both before lightly pinching the one peaked nipple, _“Um, really have no idea. How the hell do you do this..?”_ I take another glance at his face and  see how he watches every move. I bit the inside of my cheek as I felt embarrassment slowly color my face. The touch of a third hand on my chest had me jumping slightly and my eyes opening quickly.

“If you hadn’t had wanted to do it you could have told me, Mate.”

“I wanted it to be good for you.”

He pulled me down overtop of him and framed my face with his hands as I braced my hands on his chest, “Finally having you makes it good for me, don’t worry, brown eyes.”

I gave him a small nod then caught his bottom lip between my teeth and lightly bit down on it before running my tongue over his mouth. “Will you rid me of the rest of my clothes, Alpha?”

“You needn’t even ask.” He reached his hands out to unbutton my jeans and I paused him with my hands.

“I,um, would like if you used your claws to undress me.”

His eyes flashed red violet and he began to sit up, “Stand up over me on the bed.” I did as he instructed and watch fascinated as he shifted his hands to claws and so carefully slipped the claws into the area between my skin and the top of my jeans then slowly cut down each leg without even nicking me. A small shiver of heat warmed me and I found myself leaning down and taking his one clawed hand to my mouth where I pressed a kiss to his palm. He watched me totally as I took said hand and brought it down to my panties.

 _“I want him so much.”_ I found my hand shaking ever so slightly and he shifted his hand back to human, “Touch me, please.”

“Come here.”

I found myself sinking to my knees and wrapping my hands around his neck, finding his mouth and kissing him feverishly, “Need you.” I whispered against his mouth as I dragged my own away for a few seconds before moving down against his neck and pressing my face against him, wanting to get as close as I possibly can.

He moves our positions so that I’m under him with him pressing down against me, “Mate.” His hands move to my hips, trying to still my movements.

“Need you.” I murmur again unable to keep myself from grinding and pressing up against him, “Need you, now.”

“You can’t possibly be ready, we’ve hardly done anything.”

“Now.” I tell him my voice coming out in a slight growl. I press my mouth against his shoulder and lightly bite him, “I’m ready, Alpha.”

He lets out a growl of his own and leans back on his haunches and looks down at me. Shifting his one hand to a claw he cuts off my panties and throws them onto the floor with the rest of the cut clothing.

I let out another small growl, “You too.” We both look down to his skin-hugging boxer briefs and his erection that peaks out from them, “Take them off.”

“Impatient.” He mutters with a small grin, then uses his claws to cut off the material. He moves too fast and all I get is a flash of hard equally tanned flesh, I make a small sound of unhappiness and he flashes me a quick smile, “It’ll be worth the wait, remember?” He throws back at me and I glare slightly. “I want to see you.” I let out an impatient sigh  but allow him to push apart my half sprawled out legs and ‘see me’. Apparently happy with the newfound situation he sits between my legs and runs a hand over my inner thigh, “You’re so soft.” He tells me quietly and I just accept it and wait for what’s next. He lets his hand move from my inner thigh up to the trimmed patch of pubic hair, “I like this.” He says giving it a light tug and I find myself clenching in anticipation. “I can smell you.” I find my eyes going wide and my cheeks flooding with color as I begin to wiggle away, he grabs my hips and stops me, I look down at him and he’s watching me with a soft smile on his face and his eyes such a deep brown they almost resemble the wolf black, “You smell so damn amazing.” My cheeks flood even more with color but a smile tugs on my lips and I let my head fall back and place an arm over my face. I spark of heat runs through me when a finger slides against my pussy then dips inside, he lets out a low growl, “You really are ready, Mate.”

“Need you.” I murmur keeping myself from bucking and moving how I’d like because he’s clearly enjoying himself.

“Mm, and just when I was beginning to get comfortable.”

I give him a short growl, “Get comfortable _inside_ me.”

He gives me a flashing smile and pressing a finger back inside of me, “Like this, brown eyes?” He teases adding another finger and moving his fingers in just the right way to make me moan.

“You know what I mean, Wolf.” I ground out reaching down to stop his hand with a small frustrated noise.

He glares at me for stopping him, “Mate-”

I take the two fingers and place them in my mouth, sucking lightly and taking all that he had from me off, “Now.”

His eyes flash red violet then back to brown. “Tell me what you want.”

I sit up and grab his mouth with my own, letting him get a taste of what had been on his fingers. I feel his growl of approval against me, “I want you. Your big, hard dick inside of me-claiming and owning me. Want you putting your mark on me. I need you.”

He pulls me up into his lap, “It’s so hot when you talk like that.” I press against him, grinding against his body once more. “You ready, brown eyes?” I give him a little growl and his hands move back and grab my ass, lifting me up, “Put me in you.” I lick his neck then reach down and take a hold of his erection, guiding him into me, “That’s good, you might want to hold onto me.”

I wrap my arms around his neck and press myself against him with a soft purr. “Feels so good.”

He lets out a low rumble, slowly lowering me a bit at a time until he’s fully sheathed inside, “You’re so damn tight.”

I let out a groan and grind against him, “More.” He lets out a groan of his own, going with full long strokes that drive me insane with how good they feel. “Mmmm. Alpha. Ah. So good.” I murmur my hands wandering over his back as I pepper kisses and small licks over him. “Need, harder, Alpha, harder.” I moan against his neck and let out a drawn out moan as he does so.

“You like this, Mate? Like me taking you like this?” He growled against my ear and I let out another moan.

“Yes, Alpha. Yes. You feel so good. Please, I’m so close.”

He leaned his head down to my neck and paused the movement, making me wiggle against him in hopes of more, “Patience, brown eyes.” He breathed against my neck then bit down, and I shuddered with a moan.

“Alpha…”

“Patience.” I let out a little growl of frustration but sighed and listened. He nuzzled his face against my shoulder then bit my clavicle.

I let out a soft mewl of pain and felt his tongue stroke the bite as he healed it, “Alpha, I need you.” I murmured softly taking the tip of his earlobe into my mouth and lightly nipping it.

“Do that again, Mate.” I cocked my head at him, “Bite my ear like that again but harder, and I’ll fuck you senseless.” I let out a purr and did so, leaning over and teasing the tip of his slightly pointed ear with my tongue and teeth before biting down hard, so hard in fact that I had drawn blood and I let out and soft noise of sorry. Licking the hurt I had made, he let out a groan and licked the bite he had given me.

The hold on my ass tightened and he changed the position so that I was pressed down into the bed, he took my one leg and put it over his shoulder, finding the right angle and thrusting fast and deep inside of me. Stroke by stroke turning me into a moaning mess, “Ah-Alpha, please, I-Alpha.”

“That’s it, Mate, come for me.”

I let out a strangled moan, feeling him continue to thrust into me, drawing out my orgasm until it was almost at an end then growling out his own and sending me over the edge again, “Alpha..” I purred softly, my body spent and putty for his hands to mold.

He pulls me against him, wrapping one of his large arms around my waist and licking my neck, go to sleep brown eyes.”

“Mmm…”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**  
  
**

Morning comes almost too soon, I wake half sprawled out on his chest and his hand softly petting my hair. With a smile I tilt my head up to look at him, “Mmmorning.” I purr stretching out over him more.

“You sleep so soundly, brown eyes.” He tells me ruffling my hair, “I have to go out for morning patrol of my territory, make yourself at home. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Mmkay.” I murmur sleepily burrowing into the warm blankets that smell like him.

A  chuckle makes me glance up at him and see that he stands at the doorway with a small smile on his face, “I’ll be back in a few, that for sure. Keep the bed warm, Mate.” I smile happily and duck into the blankets, listening as he makes his way down the hall and as the one door closes with him leaving.

I close my eyes and find myself dozing off for a few minutes, I wake with a start at the sound of a door opening. Excitedly I move out of the bed and towards the doorway, not seeing anything I turn back to the bed, _“Must have just been nothing.”_

A strange smell catches my nose and I turn to see a male with shoulder-length white hair making his way towards me, “So you’re his new bitch.”

I take a step back, into the bedroom, going to close the door but apparently doors and I don’t work together anymore and he’s much faster than I.

A clawed hand catches me around the neck, holding me not so gently he half drags have carries me while I struggle over to the bed and holds me back against the headboard by my neck, “I should just disembowel you to ensure that you can’t have his offspring.” I go still at that, and he smirks cruelly. “Just as I thought.”

He leans against me and begins to rub himself against my own body, _” What is he doing..? Get off!”_ A growl erupts from the back of my throat as it dawns on me, _“He’s trying to cover me in his scent.”_ I go limp against him, giving him the false front that I have given up any hope of fighting him off. He lets out a low growl and brings his face towards mine, right before he has the chance to rub his cheek against my own I lash out managing to catch a chunk of his nose with my teeth.

An angry growl fills the air and he slams my head hard against the one bedpost, “Stupid little bitch.” He mutters, last I see before darkness enfolds me is him going for the button of his pants.

The sound of a door closing rather loudly breaks me out of my unconsciousness, the back of my head is throbbing in pain and everything flashes back, _“Oh god no.”_ I made my way shakily to the doorway of the room and saw my Wolf coming towards me, I push away from the doorframe and quicken my pace towards him, wanting nothing more than for him to hold me and take away the ugliness that the stranger did. I make it to him and wrap my arms tight against him, pressing my face against the warmth of his chest.

A low angry growl ripples from him and find myself cornered against the wall, “Couldn’t wait for me to leave so that you could go and fuck with some other males, couldn’t you? Damn bitch.” Tears begin to come to my eyes but I know it’s useless to try and tell him because his wolf is out and he’s pissed. He grabs places a clawed hand against my neck, “You smell disgusting, get the fuck out of here.”

“Alpha I-”

“Get out. If I wanted a bitch I would’ve gotten one-get out!” He does it himself before I have a chance, taking me to the front door and dropping me on the steps, “Leave.”

“Alpha I-”

“Leave.”

Foggily I make my way away from the front entrance and towards the treeline of the forest.

“Stay off of my damn territory.”

I nod shakily and run into the woods.

 **  
** By the time I make it to the end of his territory the sun has already set, I can barely hold myself up from exhaustion. Not seeing anywhere really safe for the night, I climb into one of the trees and curl up as best I can to hide, _“It won’t work out all that well though. Literally thrown out to the wolves…”_


	4. Chapter 4

Morning comes slowly, the entire night a true living nightmare. I curl into myself having manage to get my battered and bruised body back up into the tree after all that had happened. _“I don’t want Alpha finding me, but it hurts too much to move.”_

“I can smell you get the Hell out of the damn tree or I’ll do it myself.” Hearing his voice surprises me and  I end up slipping and falling; landing in an ungraceful heap on the forest floor. I move back into the shadows of the trees, not wanting him to see how horrible I look. “I was right. You just couldn’t wait to have some other male in between your legs.” I shrink away into the shadows even more, or at least I attempt to; a stray beam sunlight glimmers through the treetops and catches a pale, bruise-mottled arm. Once I feel the warmth of the sun I move away from it, but I’m not quick enough for his eyes to not catch it. “That wasn’t from you just falling. Come here.”

I shake my head and shrink back further not wanting him to see all the damage.

He walks the few yards from him territory and picks me up then brings me into the sunlight of his territory, “Who did this?”

I keep my head down and shrug.

Reaching out he lifts my head, already I wince and wish I had moved further away from his territory. A deep enraged growl tares from him, “Who the fuck did this?”

“I don’t know.” I manage to tell him. I know I look horrible: my one eye is bruised and swollen shut, there’s bruises everywhere imaginable, my bottom lips is split and either needs stitches or for him to heal it for a bit, everything hurts.

He moves closer and breathes me in, I don’t miss the way his nose crinkles slightly is disgust, “There’s scents of five different males on you.”

I shrug and look down, “I don’t know why you suddenly care.”

“No one hurts what’s mine.”

“Thought you made it clear that you didn’t want me yesterday.” I murmur.

“I was wrong.” He picks me up carefully and holds me gingerly to his chest, “I’m going to find them and kill them.”

**  
** _“I don’t doubt him.”_


	5. Chapter 5

Gently he sets me down on my feet inside of the foyer, “My friend is here so you’ll have him to protect you while I go out and kill those fuckers.” I nod absently and he takes one more full over glance at me before heading back out the door.

A familiar scent catches my nose and causes shards of fear to spike through my veins, turning I see the white male wolf that had begun all of the pain and anger. He saunters over to me, “He’s not going to believe you over me, “ two hands run over my bare shoulders and the humid feel of breathing runs over my neck, “He and I have been like brothers since we were pups, a simple bitch like you won’t change that.”

He moves suddenly to across the room seconds after the door bursts open and my Wolf comes in holding two males by the neck, “Are they among them?”

I look at the males he’s holding and find myself stepping back when I catch their scents, “Yes.” He nods and leaves, I know he’ll kill them.

After a few minutes he comes back, “The one I had found was already dead, from what the two other friends said the one who committed suicide didn’t know that you’re my mate, but he knew I’d make it painful when I would find them, so he took care of himself for me.”  

“They’re all dead?”

“Not quite. But they will be when I’m through with them.”

I nod, “Are you going to help me get rid of their scents…?" I ask hopefully.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” I say softly then slowly begin my way towards the master bathroom.

“Stop.”

I do, finding myself letting my head fall slightly, _”Maybe he’s changed his mind.”_

“I want to take care of you.”

Warmth spreads through me chest and I know that I’m just about to smile when I see his so-called friend out of the corner of my eye. Fear sets in and everything going good seems to disappear. I back up and jump slightly when I hit my Mate’s chest, “Sorry.”   

“What’s wrong?” I shake my head knowing he wouldn’t believe me. Carefully he picks me up and I press my battered and bruised face against him as he carries me to the bathroom to clean up and heal.

He sets me down on the closed toilet and begins to prepare the bath, once ready he moves back to me and takes off the torn and ripped clothes I managed to put back on, “I still haven’t found that one scent that was on you yesterday.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you who it was.”

“I would, you’d just have to tell me.”

“No, you wouldn’t. I know you wouldn’t.”

“Trust me, Mate.” His eye bleed to red violet and I find myself relaxing and listening to him.

“It was your friend.”

He shakes his head disbelievingly as his eyes go back to brown, “You’re wrong, I’ve known him my whole life-he wouldn’t do that.”

I look down hurt and dejected, _” I had known better than to say anything and yet I did.”_ I sigh softly, “‘You said you’d believe me.”

“Yes, if you had told the truth. You’re not blaming my friend for what he didn’t do.”

I shrug and look down “Fine then, I did it myself.”

He pauses looking at me, “No you didn’t.”

Shrugging again I ask, “Can’t I just get all the scents and stink and blood off?”

That broke him out of his thoughts and he nods, “Yes, I’d like to.” Gently he uses the one washcloth to take care of the dirt and other unsavory things covering my skin, “Before I heal it all I want to clean your hair as well.”

“Okay.” I murmur, things still sting and hurt a bit but his gentle treatment feels lovely. Comforting after all the hurt.

He reaches up and grabs my shampoo and wetting my hair then beginning to tenderly massage the shampoo into my hair. Cleaning out the grime and filth. I flinch when he hits the egg still at the back of my head, “Which of them did this?”  he demands with barely contained anger

“I already told you, but you didn’t believe me.” I tell him softly.

“And I’ve told you he wouldn’t do that.”

I shrug, “Then let it be and stop asking about it.”

He lets out another growl,  I look up at him ,”Mate.” his eyes have gone violet red.

Shakily I stand and wrap my arms around his neck and press a soft kiss against his clavicle, “Im right here Alpha, I’m not going anywhere.”

I feel him release a deep breath against my head as he gingerly wraps an arm around my waist, “Missed you, brown eyes.” he murmurs against my cheek before licking my neck.

I let out a soft sigh, “I missed you too, Alpha.”

The rest of the cleaning and healing went smoothly, Alpha had saved my cut feet for last after he had healed all the bruises and cuts everywhere else, when I had asked him why he said so that I could enjoy myself-well turned out he wanted to enjoy the soft giggles and twitches as I tried to stay still and not move since my feet are horribly ticklish to soft touches.

  
It was at least nice and probably I’d say one of the best days ever in my entire life, that was at least until we came out of the bathroom and Alpha had to go out and do his night patrol of the territory-which left me alone in the house with someone who scared me more than I wanted to admit.  


	6. Chapter 6

After seeing Alpha off I went back to our room, “He wouldn’t dare to come in here...at least-well, I hope not.” I huddled under the blankets on the bed, breathing in the scent of my Mate and finding comfort in the warmth that the blankets held. I heard the door open and the tread of footsteps coming to the bed, _“Mmm. He’s back already?”_ The bed dipped with the added weight and I peeked out from the covers, all happiness fled when I saw that it wasn’t indeed Alpha.

“Thought you could hide away?” A whimper of fear escaped my mouth and I scrambled out of the bed. The bedsheets and blankets tangled around my legs and body and another sound of fear broke out, “Going to play hard to get, oh that’s a new one.” I tried to flee the room, but the hinderance of the blankets kept me from it. He pounced from the bed, landing almost silently and leaning down over me, “You’re not going to get away now.” I untangled my hands from the blankets and got a hit in on his face, he growled and shifted his one hand to claws, “You’ll pay for that.” The shifted hand came down to my cheek, roughly tracing the skin there. “I don’t know what he saw that day in such a weak little bitch.”

I found a growl coming from the back of my throat as I continued my struggle, uncaring of the fact that his claws were out, _“I’m not letting him do it again. Not again.”_  I went for another hit but he saw the move coming and to a hold of both of my wrists, pinning them above my head as he smirked down at me.

“That was stupid.”

A low, dangerous growl brought his head up in surprise, “No, what you’re doing is.”

Tilting my head up I see Alpha standing halfway through the hallway and still coming towards us.

“I heard her yell and came to find her tangled-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit. I know what I see.”

 _“Don’t think poorly of me Alpha. Please...”_ I give a tug at my restrained wrists and caught Alpha’s gaze.

“Let her go.” Alpha growls his claws already coming out.

“You’re seriously going to fight me over some dumb bitch?”

“She’s my Mate, I don’t care if we’ve known each other our whole lives, I’m going to rip out your throat for attacking her and degrading her beauty.”

Letting go of my wrists the white wolf leaps at my Wolf, but he’s already prepared for the attack. He shifts to his full dark brown wolf, letting his wolf take over fully for the fight. I move back to give them space but find out that it isn’t needed. Alpha already hold the white haired wolf in his jaws, giving it one more deathly shake before dropping the dead beast and turning to look at me.

“Alpha.” I disentangle myself from the sheets and crawl towards him, not stopping until my arms are tightly wrapped around his neck.

He emits a soft purring and I feel him slowly shift back to his human form, “No one hurts what’s mine.” I press closer to him until he lightly butts my shoulder with his head, “I’ll be back, but I want to get that scum out of my den.” I nod and watch as he picks up the dead wolf and carries it away.    

**  
  
  
**


	7. Chapter 7- New Beginnings

     _Slowly I got use to this new life, this opposite side of the world that I lived. Growing up in fear and always with the taint of death lurking above everyone who was normal-human. I look back now, and each day is so foggy, all but the day that my life changed. Now i can no longer imagine living a day without my Alpha by my side. Always. Forever. The thing that I never knew was missing in my life until he came into it._

     I nuzzled closer to him as he slept, his arm naturally squeezing me just a little bit closer to him, but always-even in a state of unconsciousness ensuring that nothing harmed me-not even himself. Wanting to see his sleeping face, always how beautifully at ease he is when he's asleep with me, carefully I turned myself over and came face to face with his eyes sleepily opening as a soft smile spread across his mouth. "Good morning. " I all but wiggled against him in my happiness of being safe and so loved-so beloved by him. My Alpha.

     "Mmmm. Good morning to you as well Brown Eyes." He answers in return, pulling me even closer and nuzzling his face into the top of my head.

     "How did you sleep?"

     "Always well when I'm with you." He gives me a sleepy grin as he pushes my sleep-worn hair from my eyes. "Every day that passes enriches your beauty even more." He's serious now, the grin replaced with an almost awed looked as his eyes soften into the look that always makes my chest fill with warmth. "All Mine."

     I nod my head excitedly and give him a hug that can only be descried as 'the need to expell all the happiness inside of me because I may just burst with it'. A low chuckle greets my eardrums making me smile even bigger against his chest. _"It's cold."_ As if he heard my thoughts his arms wrap around me tight and he moves the blankets over us, "I'm hungry." He chuckles again.

     "Aren't you always?" He teases, laughing when I weakly slap his arm.

     "Hey! Well maybe I wouldn't be so hungry if my Alpha would keep his roaming hands off." I tell him as I make to move away, he grabs me tight around the waist and bites my neck. Alpha gets THE spot, the one that makes my knees go weak and my whole body shiver in want, he lets out a small growl as he smells my scent hit the air.

     "You know I could never do that Brown Eyes, you're too precious to ever let go of."

     I give him an eye-roll which makes him narrow his eyes a little, he doesn't like me rolling my eyes. I do it again just to annoy him and he ruffles my already messy hair. "I was wondering one thing though, if you'd be up to it that is."

     "What is it Mate?"

     "Welllll, if it's not too much of a hassle, if you'd go and catch me something to make us." I watch somewhat smugly as his ears visibly perk up at the suggestion of hunting for me.

     "What would you like?"

     "Something of a good size and meaty would be nice. " I tell him as I run my hand suggestively over his left thigh, he growls again and tackles me down onto our bed.

     "You'd like that, would you?" He asks pressing against me with a starting grin on his face.

     Catching him a little off guard I give him a soft kiss, "That can happen later Alpha, but a deer would be suitable. If you can find one."

     An eyebrow raises and he tries to pout at me as I scoot out from under him, "I will find you one."

     I give him the big smile that he loves and a tight hug, "Thank you. Don't worry, we have plenty of time to enjoy some other meat later."

     Another low chuckle comes out of his mouth, "I look forward to it. Give me an hour at most and I'll bring you a deer, Dear."

     "Haha." I say back to him as he leaves the room, he looks back and winks.

     "Caught you looking." He grins as I stick my tongue out at him, then makes his way around the one corner.


End file.
